


Seven Days to the Poison

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Donna, a first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days to the Poison

Truth be told, Bruce hadn’t meant to go into the town at all. He skirted around the edge of farmland, through the ranch lands, avoiding people as much as possible. That was his plan, that was always his plan, it was always how it worked. He was safe this way, and so were they.

Anything that kept him away from booze, and people away from him was a good plan in his books. He knew he had anger problems, knew it better than most. He remembered the bruise left on a man’s face. He remembered ever shard of broken glass he dug out of his hands after a night of drinking in a dark saloon. When you were covered in scars that reminded you of your weakness, you tended to be a bit of a recluse, reluctant to tempt fate. 

Which was precisely why he spent his days traveling, why he stayed off the beaten track, going from homestead to homestead, helping the families who couldn’t afford a doctor, or stepping in for one when there was an emergency. The life of a nomad served him well, allowed him to learn from people from all walks of life, and allowed him to help them all in return.

That had all changed, though, when his chosen campsite by the Holmes estate had a visitor. It wasn’t unusual for his fire and wagon to draw attention, but he’d never drawn in anyone quite like this.

“Oi! Wagonboy!” the sharp voice cut across the prairie, startling Bruce where he sat next to the fire. “Yes you!” it continued as he looked up from the flames, finally coming to rest on a lovely woman just getting off of a horse. “And yes, me. Can’t help but notice you’re out on your lonesome out here.”

He nodded, still in shock at the way she was so…

“What? Thinking I’m too loud-mouthed and forward for a woman? Better not be. I’m just the right amount of woman and self sufficiency for this life. Now, I’ve come to ask you, mostly cause I’ve got the field duties tonight, and it’s always so dull, do you mind if I invite myself to your fire. You know, so there’s only one fire out here, and added protection is always a bonus when you’re on Moran and Moriarty’s hunting grounds, if you ask me. Which you should, seeing as you’re not from around here and I am. Well?” She finally paused in her long winded speaking. “Going to invite a lady in?”

It took Bruce a moment to catch his breath, and another to keep himself from laughing at the wonderful picture this woman was making of herself, full bodied, full voiced, and full personality-ed to boot.

“Please, miss, do come in. This fire is big enough for the two of us, I should think. And if you’re one of the ranch hands, then I should say I am your guest as you work here, and I well, as you pointed out, don’t.” 

That got a smile from her as she staked her horse near his cart ponies, and only then did he notice her horse had no saddle. “Thank you, sir.” She strode with confidence into the campsite, setting down a bag as she sat next to him.

“Donna Noble. And you are?” She held out her hand in greeting.

He took it with his own, smiling at the way she didn’t respond to the scarred palm with any more than a raised eyebrow. “Bruce Banner.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“And yours.”


End file.
